The Daughter no one Knew About
by GallagherGirlForever123
Summary: This is about a girl named Arabella who turns out to be different from every other demigod, even her brother, Percy Jackson. Find out how people react to her biggest secret and will she ever get a quest? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry, but you have to go to camp. Your starting to attract monsters. I'll drive you." My 'mom' said. I'm adopted and well... a demigod. You might have heard of my brother, Percy Jackson. Well, he's my half brother. My dad is Posiedon and it's not wrong because the Big Three had ended the rule where they couldn't have kids. Of course, I was born before this had happened though.

"No, I'll walk. Don't want anyone hurt." I said and smiled. She nodded and left for work. I started packing, putting everything in a backpack Tyson made for me. It could hold anything and everything. It was made to hold anything I own for when I had to go to Camp Half-Blood.

Your probably wondering who and where I am. I'm Arabella and I'm 16. I'm at Percy's mom's apartment. As I said, adopted. I have black hair and stormy gray eyes. I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun.

I put my backpack over my shoulder and went out the door. I had started running as soon as my feet hit the sidewalk. Soon, I was at the woods and hiking up Half-Blood Hill. When I reached the top, I walked past the magical border and looked at Thalia's tree.

Percy wrote letters to me all about camp, but mostly about Annabeth. I knew all about everyone and who to look out for. I started walking down the hill, when I saw Percy. I yelled his name and started running to him. He looked at me, smiled, and held his arms out for a hug.

When I got to him, he picked me up and spun me around. When he put me down, I smiled at the girl next to him.

"You must be Annabeth, nice to meet you. I'm Arabella. I'm Percy's sister. I'm the daughter of Posiedon and Athena."

 **Hope you liked it! I know there will probably be mistakes, but it's the website and the program I use. I want to use a different program, but can't get it. Sorry 3 Hope you liked it. Tell me if you like the Gallagher Girls Series too. I might right a fanfic about that to 3 Bella**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?! How?" Annabeth asked.

"I had a choice to become a goddess and I said no because I didn't earn it." I answered.

"Wow." They both said.

I smiled and Chiron came over.

"Who's this?" He asked and smiled.

"I'm Arabella, I'm the daughter of Athena and Posiedon." I answered.

"Well, I think Annabeth and Percy can show you around camp. You'll be in the Posiedon's cabin."

I smiled and Annabeth and Percy started talking about camp, but since I knew pretty much everything I needed, I tuned them out. I was to busy looking around to see what it was like to listen.

After a while, there was dinner where they introduced me. Then, I went to bed because it was a long day. When I woke up, I put on a tank top, shorts, and a red flannel shirt.

I went outside and started running. I always ran daily and I wasn't about to stop. When I got to the top of the hill, I saw a mechanical bull attacking a boy my age.

I wasn't allowed to leave camp, but I wasn't about to let him die. I passed the tree and pressed the heart on my necklace Percy gave me. It turned into a dagger and I ran at the bull.

I propelled myself off a tree and jumped on the bull's back. I stuck my dagger right between gears and jumped on the boy, pushing him down so he didn't get hurt when it exploded.

It exploded and my necklace returned around my neck. I helped the boy up and we passed the barrier. I looked at him and smiled. He had electric blue eyes and brown hair.

"Your lucky I saved you." I told him.

He smiled and said "Yup. Thank you. I'm Zach, by the way." (Gallagher Girls, guys)

I waved my hand, gesturing him to follow me down the hill. I walked him to the big house and knocked on the door.

Chiron answered and I said "I might have left camp for a little, but only for like a minute and I was just at the tree."

"You saved this boy, didn't you." He said and smiled.

I nodded and he waved us in. He took us to the infirmary. He told me to make sure he was ok, then to ask him the main questions.

Once I made sure Zach was ok, I said "Let's get started."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you remember?" I asked him.

"Everything people normally remember. Everything, but young ages." He responded.

I nodded and continued "Do you know who your parent is?"

He shook his head and I smiled at him.

"I think I know, but I won't say till you get a sign. Lastly, do you feel ok? After what happened?"

He nodded once more. I nodded too.

"I'll be right back." I said and left to Chiron's office. When I got there I told about his state and who I thought his parent was.

I picked up some ambrosia and said "He lied about being ok. He has a burn on his arm."

He nodded and I went back to the room Zach was in. I raised my eyebrows, holding up the ambrosia.

"Liar. Here you go." I said, taking a small piece off and handed it to him. He smiled and I told him I had to go. I left and looked for Percy.

I was at the door for the Posiedon cabin when I heard Percy say "So Chiron said you have to show the new kid around. You know, the one you saved." I turned around and Percy looked annoyed. I smiled at him and he shook his head, smiling.

"Well, I have to go then, bye!" I said, smiling, walking to the big house. I got to the big house and walked to Zach.

"Let's get started with Thalia's story."


	4. Chapter 4

We walked out to the tree and I explained Thalia's story. Then I showed him around, showing the fun stuff first. We laughed and joked together, getting to know each other. Then, Drew walked up to her. I already told Zach what certain people were like, including Drew.

"Hey 'Princess'. How's your almost goddess life going. Heard you saved someone today. I doubt it. Who's this cutie?" She ranted on, directing the end at Zach.

"The 'someone' she saved. Idiot." He said back. It took all I had not to laugh.

"Drew, why don't you go fix your cake face or something. Obviously, your mother liked me more since you have to be the one wearing make up." I said back. She scoffed and walked off.

"Why did she say 'almost goddess'? Zach asked.

I explained to him my position and how I had the option of being a goddess. We had no more interuptions as I showed him camp. After I drenched Drew, of course. Once we were done, we had to go to the dining area.

I sat down next to Percy and smiled at him. He grinned.

"I heard what you did to Drew. She was furious." He said, laughing. I laughed too. We just talked and caught up during dinner.

After dinner, Zach came over to me and talked about how noisy it was at dinner. We just talked for a bit till Chiron came over.

"I need to see you too at the big house." He said. We nodded and Zach and Chiron went off. Annabeth waved me over and smiled at me.

"Mom sent me this to give to you."She said, handing me a bracelet and walked away. It was a bracelet to make me invisable. I walked up to the big house and went to Chiron's office. When I got there, they smiled.

Chiron said "You too are needed to go on a quest."


End file.
